


Loneliness is Dangerous

by SockPet



Series: Wild's Best Friend [2]
Category: Linked Universe-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight can be seen as a little shit or a brother trying to help so???, Twilight is big bro and lays on Wild, brother bonding...?, wild is sad probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Wild is lowkey in his feelins' and Twilight lays on him with his massive wolf body. Seriously, he must be really heavy
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild's Best Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Loneliness is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansonrio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansonrio/gifts).



> I wanted to write rashashaaa's tumblr post, short quick thing.

Wild had been laying in the same spot all morning. Staring at nothing.  
Twilight doesn't like it when he does that.  
  
It could mean many things.  
  
_'I'm thinking'_  
  
_'I'm remembering something'_  
  
_'help'_  
  
It was clear it was currently the latter.  
  
Twilight, in his wolf form, sauntered towards Wild. He won't like it, but its better than dwelling on poisonous thoughts.  
  
Twilight stops in front of Wild. Without looking at him,the hylian mouths a ' _What_?'

That's the last straw.  
  
Twilight stretches, and tries to look unassuming. You would think Wild would have gotten used to his antics by now. Especially when making sure he was okay.

It _was_ still a new thing for him after all. Having someone care about him and his well-being.  
  
When Wild least expects it, he drapes himself across Wild's middle. Effectively pinning him to the ground with his weight, he gets a surprised grunt as a reward.  
  
Wild tries to push him off, but Twilight retaliates by putting his whole weight onto him. Getting the teen to groan in protest.  
  
' _you're not a dog Twi, and you're heavy_ ' he quietly hissed. Twilight made a sound similar to a laugh, enraging the blonde under him even more. And then,  
  
_'Why're you laying on me?'_  
  
Twilight looked back at Wild.  
_'you know why, cub'_  
  
How Wild knew what he was thinking, he didn't know. But he sighed in defeat not long after.  
Twilight could feel his tail wag in victory.  
  
Even if the area was safe from monsters, for now, that didn't mean Wild was safe.  
  
Safe from the monsters they cant physically slay.

So, Twilight acts as his shield. In times of need, distress, or reassurance.

And he would gladly do it again and again, if it meant keeping Wild alive and safe, for another day.

\------------

[This link will take you to the post](https://rashashaaa.tumblr.com/search/found%20on%20reddit)

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud of this one but I think its because I rushed to finish it before I lost the motivation
> 
> Instagram: nightzap  
> tumblr: night-zap


End file.
